The Great Wizard
by Misoto Rolira
Summary: Harry is left homeless till one day he finds himself with what he is lead to believe is child services. He than is told he is a wizard and the adventure begins from there.


The Great Wizard

Chapter 1: The Discovery

This is my first fanfiction story-I hope you like it.

There he sat, all alone awaiting the horrid fate that had fallen upon his shoulders. In the London police station waiting for child services to arrive after he had been picked up outside the library for loitering.

It was a ghastly stormy day, virtually no one was outside except scrawny, lonely Harry Potter. A patrol car drove by during rounds and noticed a young boy who looked to be about ten years old at the time. On his second time around the officer brought his car to a halt and began to approach the boy who he would later discover was Harry Potter, a homeless child he had probably passed many time before. As he approached however, Harry grew restless and wanted to be left alone so he began to run. Around the corner and down the alley till a locked gate trapped him.

"Son, I'm not going to hurt you. But we really should get you out of this wretched weather. Come with me."

Realizing he was stuck he went calmly with the police officer. He was shivering and had a look of fear in his eyes and oddly he still seemed calm and collected. This all lead to the terror he felt when he heard the words "child services". What would become of him, he had already learned to depend on himself, why couldn't he simply leave.

"Hello there, my name is Loretta Longlocks and I am going to take you with me and we'll get you some food so we can chat. How does that sound?"

Harry did not answer he just accompanied Loretta seeing as he had no alternative, since he was still surrounded by armed police officers. Loretta took Harry out of the station and into her car where they headed for what Harry thought would be her office and the end of his independence. Harry did not yet realize what lie ahead for him, the adventure, the experience, the misfortune and even the glory.

"So Harry what would you like to eat?" inquired Loretta with a cheerful disposition.

But Harry once again did not answer but this time it was because he was fast asleep in the back of Loretta's car. When Harry awoke however, he was no longer in the car but in a rickety old building that looked like it had been around for one hundred years or more. He got out of bed and the only sign he could see said "Hogs Head", he had never even heard of this place before, he realized at once this was not downtown London. Just than the door to the room swung open and he turned to see Loretta standing in the doorway, "Follow m," she declared.

They went through the wooden door, across the unstable floor to the only other door on the floor. "Have a seat," she said.

"Ugh, where exactly are we, and who are you, and…" But Loretta spoke cutting him off.

"I understand you have questions but there is no need, everything will be explained in due time."

Just then an old wise looking man entered the room, he was wearing a long cloak with moon shaped spectacles and a tall pointed hat. "Ah, I see our guest has arrived Miss Longlocks, Mr. Harry Potter I presume. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts.

"But sir, I could never afford school and I really prefer being on my own, so if you don't mind I'll just be on my way."

"Harry, I know much about you, more than you could guess. I know who your parents were and most importantly who and what you are."

"Did you know my parents, where are they?"

"Harry the answers to your questions will be revealed to you all in good time. For now here is what I can tell you. Your parents were amazing people, their names were James and Lilly and they died saving you. You were by no means meant to be left on your own for all this time, but perhaps who were safer being unknown. You were greatly loved and are very famous where I come from.

"You mean, I'll never have a family, I always hoped, I mean I thought."

"You must trust me Harry, if you come with me you will learn there are many types of family. You will undoubtedly discover more about not only your parents but also yourself. You're a wizard Harry."


End file.
